clone_wars_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Alyncia
REMEMBER SIGN WITH YOUR FOUR TILDES! ~ ~ ~ ~ Hello Hey! TheGreatSphinx (talk) 02:51, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Aly, care to help me? :P Something to ask for... P.S. We miss you, Aly! ~ Sophia Christina 23:35, December 16, 2013 (UTC) RE If you are free... Hey Aly So I need your help Aly. I want Guhoo Armstrong to open up a shop for Jedi, but I can't figure out how to work the shop registration. The coding is crazy, and it wont let me visually edit the boxes. Austin4227 (talk) 16:53, December 21, 2013 (UTC) The drama Let this be known to all that have a brain and that can comprehend common since. This is going out to everyone. I am fucking tired of the damn drama. People are teaming up on one side, and forgetting that there are two sides to the story. The conflict is bull shit and it is really pissing me off. (Aly and soph can get on me about this all they want) The fact of the matter is, the conflict would be resolved, except for the gossip and conflict fueling of people not even involved in it. I ask that everyone shut the hell about it. This is an OOC problem so Aly is in charge of dealing with it. Due to Aly's lack of activity, if anything is to happen on this wiki regarding the problem, I should be notified immediately. I have already gone to administration about the problem on DARP, and will be sure the problem is resolved for what is best for everyone. If someone gets involved in this that is not already, they will be subject to possible ban from the wiki. Thank you, --Only a Sith deal in absolutes! 23:47, December 25, 2013 (UTC) The hell with Sev... Da Alycat iz needed... Confederacy Matters... P.S. This is extremely important. If you choose not to RP a council member, someone else will do it. Sophia McLaren - ~ Administrator, User Assistance, Jedi High Master, Ringleader of the Sith, Leader of the Separatists, Knight-Commander 23:40, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Le Soph needs a word with you... I'm Back!!! Hey Aly!!! Its me 18hiltc I just wanted to know if you were still active and if your online I would like you to join chat, thanks. 18hiltc (talk) 02:39, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Minecraft Hey there Aly, I just saw your profile picture and I was just wonderin what edition of Minecraft do you play if you play it all. I was just wondering because we could possibly play together sometime. Best Regards, 18hiltc (talk) 16:35, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Cool!!!! I play it on Minecraft edition unfortuantly but could you send me the link to your You Tube channel, I'll Subscribe!!! Best Regards, 18hiltc (talk) 05:01, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Huh? What do you mean normal Minecraft? 18hiltc (talk) 01:25, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Awesome!!!!!! Sweet what is your PSN name? And thanks for the subscribtion but I was wondering if you could subscribe my two other channels that me and my brother use. Here is the links and you don't have to if you don't want to but here they are: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6ulqG--Dcio-GOaGPw6zVg https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCagrOT587MxkNt64nOirQDg https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCS3UcxtLPyfq0i_OBotSG9Q 18hiltc (talk) 01:52, October 14, 2014 (UTC) You There? You There? I would play Minecraft with you, I don't have many people to play with that I can "Trust". Also I haven't played that much lately because of the lack of updates. So what is your PSN name. 18hiltc (talk) 02:51, October 14, 2014 (UTC) That Stinks Oh I was confused since you said you play the one I play or PS3 Edition. I don't play the PC version unfortuantly but do you have a PS3 anyway and if so send me your PSN. And you should probably do some trole videos or make your own story using minecraft. Here is a link to a You Tuber that makes Minecraft animations and I voice act for a few of the episodes: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCI1kRBFUheHrB71y5LkdzDw 18hiltc (talk) 21:44, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Opps Oh I guess I misread that message. But you should try to make a series or something or a comedy. Did you check out that channel I sent you? 18hiltc (talk) 01:41, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Aly Hey Aly! I haven't seen you on DARP. Where you at? Send me an owl so we can talk! I miss you.